Unforgettable Summer
by goodegirl24
Summary: Cammie is left alone in the mansion all summer. Things are great until tradgedy strikes, and Cammie is broken. Can her friends and family put her back together this time?
1. Chapter 1

Swine Flu. I hate it. It's the reason I have to spend my entire summer hanging around an empty Gallagher Academy. Both of my grandparents have Swine Flu. So here I am, sitting at the top of the grand staircase, watching all my sisters run off to spend their summers in interesting places, doing interesting things, with interesting people. It'll just be me and the maintenance guys here. Such interesting people they are! Even my mom is going on a business trip! Mr. Solomon promises to pop in every once in a while to check on me, but that's about it. There haven't been any COC threats in a long time, so my mom and Mr. Solomon aren't too worried about leaving me unsupervised, but they're leaving the entire school under a code black lockdown just to be safe. Mr. Solomon says not to be discouraged because anything could happen, and any unexpected guest could pop in for a visit. Whatever that means.

"Cammie, are you sure you can't come to London with me?" Bex asked, from behind me.

"I'd love to, Bex, but my mom is still mad about that time I snuck into a passageway and fell asleep for quite a long time." I replied bitterly.

"Bummer, Cam. We're really sorry about the boring summer ahead of you." Macey said, walking towards me with Liz.

"Enjoy your summer guys. I'll miss you" I said hugging each of them.

"We'll miss you too, Cammie" Liz answered. "Bye" they called as they walked out the door.

After all the girls and teachers were gone, I headed to my mom's office to say my final goodbyes.

"Come in" she called after the third knock. I walked in to find her and Mr. Solomon sitting on the couch with their bags.

"Hello Miss Morgan" Mr. Solomon greeted.

"Hello Mr. Solomon. You see that mom, Mr. Solomon is a very polite and nice young man, I'm sure if it were up to him, I'd be on my way to London right now." Mr. Solomon laughed.

"Young man? You're such a suck up Cam." he said.

"Well, Cameron Anne, maybe if you'd thought about what you were doing when you fell asleep in that passageway and scared me half to death, you would be on a plane to London right now." she snapped. "I don't want to miss my flight, so I'll leave you two to your thoughts she said before hugging me goodbye and ditching us.

"Don't worry, Cam. We've removed any important information from the mansion, so you won't accidentally stumble upon anything you shouldn't be stumbling upon, and the sublevels are completely inaccessible, so your going to have a great time." he teased.

"Gee thanks, Mr. Solomon I feel so much better now" I retorted. "No don't worry, the weight room is open so you can work out, the library is open, you can use the TV and we got you some on demand videos, a station, box980, and Kiwii and the kitchen is open so you should be plenty entertained" he laughed.

"I think you mean playstation, Xbox 360, and Wii" I mocked him." I should've just gotten you monopoly. Well I must be going. Have fun, Cam. Expect the unexpected." He winked at me before exiting. And that was it. I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the first two weeks of my summer vacation just trying to keep my sanity in tact. I prepared all my meals in the kitchen, but made sure to take advantage of the fact that my mother was not here by eating foods with absolutely no nutritional value. I played a lot of Wii and playstation, and watched a lot of horror movies. I spent a lot of time on the treadmill, but that was about it. I knew my sanity was slowly slipping away because of the absence of human interaction. By the third week I'd had enough. I through on some converse, a pair of jeans, and a black sweatshirt, and tossed my hair up in a messy bun. After throwing on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara, I snuck out threw one of my secret passageways. I headed off to Roseville. I knew it would be irresponsible to make any serious contact with civilians, so I decided to just sit on a bench and people watch. I remembered this bench from quite long time ago.

I first saw a young couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. The female was about 5'3 with fake blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit of pudge all around, a small scar on her left shoulder, and a diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. The male was about 6'2, with greasy red hair, and was slightly overweight.

"When are we going to set a date sweetie?" she asked him sweetly.

"Whenever you want cupcake" he answered with an extremely nasally voice.

"What are you saying? You don't even care, do you? You're only marrying me so that woman at your office who only dates married men will sleep with you!" she screamed before running off. This drama queen obviously had some serious emotional and paranoia issues.

"No, cupcake! I already asked her. She said she'd never even go to dinner with a dumpy unwashed piece of trash like me! I only have eyes for you! Come back!" he yelled struggling to catch up with her. I couldn't help but laugh.

The next thing I noticed was a very undressed girl strutting down the center of the street. She was wearing a very short mini skirt with a belly shirt, and a pink purse hanging from her shoulder. Her face was loaded with makeup, and her hair was in a ponytail with a ridiculous amount of volume, to show off her hoop earrings which were probably large enough to fit around my wrists. She was obviously the town tramp, judging by the fact that she was being followed by a crowd of Italian boys with there pants at there knees and there heads in there asses with childish grins on there faces.

And finally, the last thing I noticed was Dillon, and his crowd of goons walking. Right. Towards. Me. Yes! Someone I could make contact with.

"Daddies rich girl" he greeted when he reached me.

"Dillon" I replied, trying to be as civil as possible. "That's King Dillon to you. Didn't your daddy ever teach you to be respectful when talking to someone who's clearly better than you" he grinned. His little friends laughed and "Oh!"ed.

A mischievous smile spread across my face before I retorted, "No, but he did teach me this" I said before punching him in the face, and kneeing him in the balls. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain. I just blew on my fist for show, and laughed.

"Watch out baby, I might have to tell your daddy about this, and you'll get a spanking. Or maybe he'll do something even worse like take away your big mansion." one of his goons yelled stepping closer to me.

"Daddy's not here!" I yelled before punching him in his gut and placing him in a very well planned out headlock. "So who are you going to tell now?" I finished through clenched teeth.

"Him" the boy moaned while pointing to a police officer standing a few yards away. Whoops....

ZACH'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

That's how I ended up in jail. The police officer escorted me there in a squad car. I was brought in with assault charges. Yay! This is exactly what I expected my summer to look like. Not. I thought the empty mansion was boring; well an empty jail cell is worse, much worse. Every five minutes (exactly), I would ask for my one call, but every time they told me to wait. That is until my guardian angel showed up. Zach! But what was he doing here? How did he know to find me here of all places?

"Morgan you made bail." called the officer as he opened the cell door and let me out.

I noticed Zach leaning against the exit door, smirking. Of course. If there were a section of the Olympics devoted to smirking, he'd definitely win. Every time he smirks at me, I melt from the inside out, and the Roseville police department is not exactly the best place for me to be melting. I strutted past him an out the door.

"Gallagher girl, wait up!" he called. It only made me walk faster. He was going to remind me every day of the time he bailed me out of jail. Let the mocking begin.

"Hey, slow down there jailey" he laughed, as he blocked my path.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little embarrassing when your almost boyfriend bails you out of jail for beating up a couple of losers." I snapped.

"Almost boyfriend?" he asked. "That's too bad, cause I've been telling everyone I know that I'm your boyfriend" he smiled.

"Do, you really expect me to fall for that?" I asked, matching his smile. I wanted to just smile and flirt right back, but I couldn't forget about what Aunt Abby had said on the train. Maybe she was right, maybe I don't know Zach.

"What are you doing here anyways? Stalking me again?" I asked. He snickered.

"Don't you think you should be a little nicer to the guy who just bailed you out of jail?"

"Just answer the question. What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

He got annoyed. "Well, since I have nowhere to go all summer, I usually just float around from hotels to blackthorn and friends houses, stuff like that. Mr. Solomon suggested that I float on over here because you would be in the mansion alone. He thought you might get a bit bored"

"A bit bored?! He and my mother locked me in the mansion for the summer! It does matter how many nice things they left for me to occupy myself with, I need to be around people!"

"Your welcome. So, back to that whole not falling for it thing..." I said nothing.

"Oh, C'mon Gallagher Girl! You can't seriously still be mad about Boston and the campaign trail!"

"Oh, you mean when you followed me around and did nothing when I was attacked by a very powerful organization that most likely killed my father? Oh yes, yes I can." This seemed to make him very angry.

"Ok, first of all, you don't know for sure that your dad is dead"

"You're right, it's just like you said. I'm just too lazy to get off my but and risk my life to find out what happened to him. It's a little more complicated than that Zach."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I didn't come here so you could blame all your problems on me, and I didn't come here to bail you out of jail" he laughed "That was just the icing on the cake"

"Then what did you come here for blackthorn boy?" I asked, feeling bad for being so hard on him after what he did for me.

"I came here.....for you." Whoa.

"Will you fall for that?" he whispered, cupping my face. I nodded.

"Over and over again" I whispered before he leaned in and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach drove me back to the academy in a black dodge viper convertible, borrowed from the CIA. We headed towards the kitchen for some dinner.

"So, did you run into Jimmy?" Zach asked, looking away as we walked. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"I don't know a Jimmy." _He _rolled _his_ eyes.

"Josh, did you run into Josh?"

"No. I didn't run into Josh"

"Good, because you know you're not supposed to see him again. You swore under oath." he reminded me.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

He smirked, pointed to himself and said, "Spy".

Ugh. How is it possible to hate somthing and yet love it at the same time?!

"Besides, I don't like that guy. There's just something about him. He's no good." he said.

"Oh my god, alert the media! Zach Goode is jealous." I mocked him.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm simply protecting what's rightfully mine." he smirked.

"Oh" I laughed. "So now I'm your property?"

"Yes. You belong to me" he smirked before he kissed my cheek.

We poured ourselves two bowls of fruity pebbles, and sat at a kitchen counter to eat.

"Just for the record, Blackthorn Boy" I started, still feeling an elephant in the room, "you have nothing to worry about. Josh is my past, but you're...." I stopped, knowing the sentence was just too cheesy to finish.

"I never worry........and just for the record, Gallagher Girl" he said wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me close, "you're my future, too."

I smiled. Finally, everything was exactly the way I wanted it to be.

"Really?" I asked. "You think this could be forever?"

"I know it" he whispered.

"Wow, we made this whole thing official like 20 minutes ago, and we're already talking about forever. Most guys would run for their lives, but you, you're different from the rest of them" I said softly.

"Let's face it Gallagher Girl, we both knew this was forever the moment you stepped into that elevator in D.C" he said, just before he, well, you know......

* * *

After dinner, we put on our pajamas and met back in the library for a movie. We decided on Prom Night.

"Gallagher Girl?" he asked just as we got to the good part.

"Yeah" I replied, looking up at him.

"There's something I should tell you"

I paused the movie, fearing that this was bad news.

"Ok? What's up?" I asked. He sighed, and I prepared for the worst.

"Well, I guess I'll just come right out and say it. I'm going on my very first official mission for the CIA, and I leave the day after tomorrow" he told me.

Wow. Wow, wow. I was really upset and worried, but I hid it well. I just wanted to support him.

I lit up and plastered a smile to my face, "Zach! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I beamed.

"Really?" he asked shocked. "I thought you'd be upset" he admitted.

"Upset? It's your first official mission, this is great news."

He smirked, "So you're not going to miss me at all?" he asked.

"Of course I'll miss you, more than you know." I whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Gallagher Girl. I'm gonna miss you a lot." He whispered, pulling me in for a hug.

I knew I couldn't pull off the happy act for much longer so I suggested we call it a night. Zach climbed in to bed with me and I fell asleep in his arms. I couldn't help but think that this new found happiness was about to slip away from me...

* * *

**Okay, I don't like it when people ask for x number of reviews in return for an update, but maybe I should! Nobody reviews except hearts4ever so thank you hearts4ever! It takes like two seconds! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, there's a really sappy emotional scene in this chapter. I know it was risky to put it in but I really like it, so I hope you guys do, too. I can't believe I almost cried when I wrote it!**

I woke up the next morning and decided to make Zach some breakfast in bed to celebrate his first official mission. Not that I really wanted to celebrate it. I was worried and upset, but I knew all I could do was have faith and believe in him. I went back to my room and put the tray of waffles and OJ on the bedside table. I got on top of him in a push-up position, so not to wake him up, and kissed the sleeping Zach. He immediately woke up, pulled me down, and kissed me right back.

"Oh, yeah." He whispered, "You should wake me up like that every morning."

I just laughed and said, "I made you a happy first mission breakfast".

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that, but you did because you're my Gallagher girl, and you're just wonderful like that." he said brushing my hair out of my face. I just smiled.

After Zach finished his breakfast, he handed me gift bag and told me to go shower and get ready to go out.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the outfit I want you to wear" he smirked before he left.

I immediately got nervous, thinking that it would be something horribly girly and showy in certain areas, but calmed down when I finally looked into the bag. It was just a pair of black sweatpants and a tight fitting, low v-neck grey shirt. I showered, got dressed, put on some light make up, and straightened my hair before I left the bathroom. Zach was on my bed smirking. I was surprised to find out that we were matching. He was wearing black sweatpants and a grey shirt just from the men's department. He, of course, was smirking, and the smirk was a lot larger than usual.

"What?" I asked

"You keep my jacket in the back of your closet? It looks like you've never even worn it." He said while pulling it out from behind him. Oh, no. I was too embarrassed to be mad that he went in my closet.

"Well…Uh…if I wear it, then I'll have to wash it, and if I wash it…..it won't smell like you anymore." I admitted my face completely red. He laughed and continued to smirk.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I'll make you a deal. You wear it, and wash it, and then I'll wear it for a day and give it back if my scent is that important to you." He teased me as he helped me put it on.

"You promise?" I asked

"I promise." He said pecking me on the lips.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I was super excited a few months ago when my mother removed the security block and gave us cell service. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Miss Morgan. This is your teacher, Mr. Solomon." He said awkwardly.

"Hello, Mr. Solomon"

"Did you like your gift?"

"Yeah, thanks by the way"

"I'm just sorry it has to leave so soon. So, I got you another one."

"Another boy?!?"

"No, don't be silly. Another gift. It's outside."

I quickly headed outside and motioned for Zach to follow. There, in the driveway, next to Zach's borrowed convertible, was a big back SUV. I screamed in excitement.

"For me?" I asked happily.

"For you." He laughed.

"How did you know I like big cars?" I asked.

"Oh, just a hunch. Enjoy, Miss Morgan. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up, before I could thank him.

"Oh my god! I think Mr. Solomon just bought me a car! An SUV! A _big_ car!" I said, excited.

"Cool your jets, Gallagher Girl" he laughed, "Okay, so I'm assuming you'll want to drive, which messes with the whole surprise factor, but I guess I can give you directions." He compromised.

The car was amazing! I couldn't even believe I had my own amazing car! Zach gave me your basic left right directions until we reached.......a carnival!

"I was gonna take you to dinner at some big, fancy restaurant. But I knew you would like something laid back and normal better" he said sweetly before he took my hand as we walked to the ticket window.

"Thanks, Zach. It's perfect." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

It was one of the best, happiest, most memorable days of my life. Zach and I went on every ride, and played every game possible. It was just how I'd imagined it. We kissed while we waited in line, and we shared cotton candy. We took hundreds of pictures on our cameras, and phones, and for a while, I almost forgot it was our last day together for a long time. Once it got dark, he led me to the one ride we hadn't been on yet, the Ferris wheel. Before we got on the ride, Zach handed the man working the ride a 50 dollar bill and whispered something in his ear. I shot him a confused look.

"Patience, Gallagher Girl." he smirked.

Now I was excited, and wondering what surprises Zach had in store for me.

"It's beautiful tonight" I said, as I sank into Zach's side and looked out at the stars.

"Yeah" we locked eyes. "Beautiful night, beautiful girl, what more could I ask for?" I blushed and smiled, but I didn't look away.

I was seeing this whole new side of Zach and I liked it. It was sweet, and romantic. He leaned in to kiss me when the ride jolted to a stop at the very top. Now I understood what the 50 was for. The view up there was beautiful.

"What are you up to, Blackthorn Boy?" I asked.

"Wait for it...three, two ...one" just then music began blasting throughout the carnival. I recognized the song; it was Guardian Angel, by the red jumpsuit apparatus. Oh my gosh! What is he doing?!?! The romantic setting, the music, what is this?! I began to get anxious, nervous and excited.

"Okay...oh god, an hour of practice in the mirror, and I'm still have no idea what to say....and I can't believe I just admitted that I practiced in front of the mirror.....Okay, I'm just gonna improvise" he said, smiling and blushing like crazy. "Just warning you, I might get a little emotional because I'm gonna talk about my parents and I don't usually do this." Oh my god, was he opening up to me?!? Zach Goode does not open up to anyone! And, he never talks about his parents!

"Okay, when I was 11, my parents went away on a mission in Argentina. The objective was to infiltrate a gang that was believed to have created an extremely dangerous WMD. It was a blackout mission, and they were in the headquarters of the gang when it exploded. My dad died immediately but my mother, she barely made it. They brought her to the closest hospital and did a bunch of different surgeries to try and save her, and when they came to the conclusion that they couldn't do anything more for her, they put her on life support and flew her back to the US so that I could, you know....say goodbye. When she got to the hospital, there were all these tubes to help her breath, and she was covered in bruises and bandages. It scared me to see her like that but she was still just so beautiful....." he paused for a minute to pull himself together, and then continued,

"We talked and laughed about old memories, and then she gave me...this" he said, pulling a beautiful diamond necklace out of his pocket. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"She said that my dad gave it to her the first time he told her that he loved her, and that it symbolized everything the felt for each other. She told me that she wanted me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend my life with. I asked her how I would know when I found that girl; she said I would just know. She said I would now she was the one when I looked into her eyes, and I would get butterflies in my stomach whenever she waked into a room, that I would want to spend all my time with her, and make all her dreams come true. I remember," he laughed as a single tear rolled down his cheek."The last thing she said to me before she died. We were both crying and she said what she used to say to me every night when she tucked me in. She said, I love you.......as high as the sky...where the airplanes fly..." He paused again to try and contain his emotion, but failed miserably as a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"Well, Gallagher Girl.....when I look into you're eyes, I know that you're the one. I want to spend every second of every hour of every day with you and I want to make all your dreams come true, because when you walk into a room, I get butterflies in my stomach" by now we were both crying, "And....I love you as high.....as the sky......where the airplanes fly.....So will you wear my mother's necklace? " he asked.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath, an my heart was beating faster than ever before. I just nodded and turned around for him to put on the necklace. Once he did, I turned around and hugged him with all I had.

I cried and whispered "I love you too" Zach didn't want me to, but I heard him cry. I pulled away a little bit just to kiss him. We didn't stop, but Zach put a thumbs up put out the side of the cart to inform the guy that he could start the ride again. It was perfect. It was a night that I will never forget...

**Review if you love Zach!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning alone. Where was Zach? I stretched a bit and noticed an envelope on his pillow, next to me I opened it to find a photo taken this morning of Zach kissing my forehead just before he left. On the back it had a note.

"Dear Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry but I had to leave early and I didn't want to wake you. I miss already, even as I write this. Don't have two much fun without me. Love, Zach. P.S- Don't forget to miss me.

Zach was so sweet! I really wish he had woken me up, though. I was heading to the kitchen for some breakfast when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't even know we had a door bell! And who would be at the door?! I sprinted to the door, completely confused. I thought the school was secured so no one could get in! After I opened the door, I was not only confused, I was also angry. It was Josh!

"Hey" he said.

"You shouldn't be here, Josh." I snapped. I pulled the door as close to me as possible, worried about the security of the secrets that lay behind us.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why? Are you worried I'll remember what this place really is? What you really do here? Who you really are?" he challenged.

Oh no. Oh god no. This could not be happening!

"What are you selling cookies or something?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, and after our last encounter there will be no exchange of food or drink between us." He smirked.

"Just go home, Josh. Go home to DeeDee and forget whatever it is you remembered. We can't be friends. I'm not the kind of person you want to hang out with. You're not safe" I tried to scare him off.

"I'm not afraid, and I'm not leaving." He said sternly.

Seeing that this was not going to go the way I wanted to, I pushed the door open and let him in. I knew it was risky, but if there was one civilian in the world I trusted it was him.

"Just like I remember it…" he mumbled to himself.

"When did you remember?" I asked.

"When I saw you and that punk in town."

"And you waited this long to tell me!"

"I couldn't exactly just show up with your mom and that guy around. And Dillon told me what happened so I figured you were crashing here for the summer. You alone?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. The weather's nice today, too. So, how them Yankees?" I mocked him. "Cut the crap, Josh. What do you know? How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything you're mom told me. About this being a school for spies in training, you being a spy, your dad. Everything"

"Great, that's just great. So what? Now you're here to blackmail me for what happened with us?" I asked.

He just laughed. "No, not at all. Nice PJ's by the way." He teased me.

I had forgotten all about my pajamas. Suddenly feeling self conscience, I decided to go get changed.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." I dashed up the stairs to my room.

I fixed my hair and makeup, brushed my teeth, and got dressed into jeans, converse, and a t-shirt with Zach's jacket all in 2 minutes and 37.4 seconds. Then I headed back down the stairs to see what kind of trouble Josh had gotten himself into, but he was still in that spot.

"That was fast." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I am a spy."

"Right."

"So what exactly did you plan to accomplish by showing up here to blackmail me?" I asked plopping down on a nearby couch.

"I already said I'm no there to blackmail you."

"As if I believe you?"

"Hey, you have no right to get mad at me, you're the one who used me and then erased my memory." He snapped sitting down across from me.

"It wasn't like that, Josh, and you know it."

"Oh, I'm not so sure I do. Enlighten me Cammie, what was it like?"

"I didn't go out looking for a little side project to use whenever I wanted-"

"Oh really?" he interrupted. "It sure seems that way"

"I was on a mission and you found me, not the other way around. I didn't go out looking for someone to use, I met you and I liked you, so I made a mistake. I should've just let it go. I continued to sneak out of school to see you."

"And why didn't you just tell me instead of making all that stuff up? I think it's safe to say I was good to you. We had a good time together, Cam. I thought you could trust me."

"I could, but you don't understand. There not just my secrets, it's a sisterhood. And if I even told you I went to Gallagher, it wouldn't have been that same, and you know it. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I forgive you. And I promise, your secrets are safe with me, always."

"Thanks, but you should probably go."

"Didn't we just go through this? Why can't we be friends?" he asked.

"I swore under oath with the CIA that I would never see you again." I told him

He laughed, "Seriously? That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"Josh, I'm serious. It's not funny!" I tried not to laugh, too

"C'mon, you already broke your promise, and no one has to know. Besides, I noticed your Wii, and I think I can kick your ass at any game you've got." He challenged.

I sighed, I felt like I owed him. "Okay…. but you got that wrong. Prepare to be annihilated." I laughed as we head towards the TV.

A little voice in my head kept telling me that this couldn't end well. I told that voice to shut up. I just hope I made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh and I spent the rest of the day winning and losing equally. It was actually really, really fun. I had forgotten what a great time we used to have together. I was, in a way, happy that he knew; there were no secrets, and no lies. We could just be real with each other; we could just be friends.

"It's getting kinda late" he smiled, as I shut off the television. "I should probably go"

"Yeah, you probably should…" I agreed.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow? I'll pick you up around noon." He smiled, walking backwards towards the door.

I hesitated but smiled and said, "Yeah that would be cool….and Josh?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm really glad you remembered." I admitted.

He smiled, "Me too"

After he was gone, I sauntered up the stairs for a shower. During my nightly routine of showering, the putting on of pajamas, brushing of teeth, and washing of face; I made a pact. I promised myself that whatever happened this summer, would be between me and Josh, and me and Josh only. I seem to be the only one who believes that a spy can genuinely be friends with a civilian, so it's better if no one knows. Yeah, I swore under oath that I wouldn't see him anymore, but what's the worst that could happen? I mean, we are just friends. No one will find out. Josh won't tell anyone, and neither will I. I'm not doing anything wrong…right?

The next morning, I was awoken by a rather loud noise. It sounded like a crash, or Liz falling down the stairs. I tossed on some black sweatpants over my boy shorts and dashed out the doorway to see what was going on. I walked down a couple hallways until I found Josh, lying on the floor under a portrait of Gillian Gallagher.

"Ummm...A little help here?" he asked when he noticed me staring at him.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, pulling him up.

"Probably not" he admitted.

I was taking note of Josh's dark wash jeans and t shirt when I realized he had been walking around the school when I was asleep and I hadn't noticed. That's when I began to doubt his intentions. What if Josh had remembered and talked to someone about it? What if that someone was a government official? What if he was now a honey pot?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Whoa....What did I do? I was just here to pick you up, it's 12:30" he said, confused.

Okay, so I slept in, that doesn't mean he's off the hook.

"Why didn't you just ring the bell?" I asked, slightly less angry.

"I figured I don't know...I was welcome here?" he asked.

"Yes, you are welcome here, when supervised by me." I informed him.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"God, I cannot believe this!" I yelled. "You don't give a damn about hanging out! You just want to know about all the secrets!" I began to storm away.

"No! Cam, it's not like that!" he tried as he grabbed my arm to keep me from getting away. I used an advanced P&E move to pin him to the wall.

"What is it like?" I asked, desperately hoping he had a good answer.

"I swear to god, I only came here to pick you up. I couldn't find you, so I was looking for your room and I got lost. It's a pretty big school. You have to believe me." I knew he was telling the truth, but I stayed quiet.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"..." I let him go.

"Oh...that's how it is, huh? You know what, forget it. This whole thing was obviously a mistake. I thought you knew me better than that! I can't believe my intentions are being questioned, after what happened last year! Why is it that you get to question whether I'm trustworthy after all that's happened? And I forgave you! You know what, never mind....I'm out. Have a nice life." he finished walking away.

"Josh, wait!" I called after him. He took a wrong turn.

"You're going the wrong way!" I finally caught up with him. "Don't go, C'mon." I begged. "Just show me out. No talking." he spoke.

I could tell he didn't want to do this right now, so I respected his feelings and led him to the door which he proceeded to slam in my face. I headed to the kitchen for some cereal. He was right, and I was wrong. God I hate it when I'm wrong. I overreacted. I should've known that Josh would never do anything behind my back. I decided to go find Josh and apologize. I fixed my hair and makeup, and made myself presentable in jeans and a t-shirt before I headed to his house. During the walk, I thought a lot about last year, when Josh and I were together, and I thought about Zach. Maybe, hanging out with Josh again would be a good thing. It would keep my mind off Zach and his mission. Maybe Josh showing up right after Zach left is a sign or something.

When I knocked on the door, Josh's mother answered.

"Cammie?!" she asked. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she pulled me into a hug. Talk about awkward.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Abrams, is Josh around?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just upstairs, I'll get him."

A few moments later, she returned with an annoyed and angry Josh in tow. I was beginning to get the feeling that Josh asked his mother to cover for him, and she said no.

"Can we talk?" I asked, once his mother walked away.

"Josh! I'm taking your sister to tumbling! I'll be back in a few hours! No snacking or you won't eat your dinner. Bye, Cammie!" she called, before going out the back door.

Josh continued to stare at me, emotionless.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He moved aside and let me in. After he slammed the door, he walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and ignored me.

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Josh, C'mon. Don't be like that. Just here me out." I pleaded.

"Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk." He snapped, turning to face me.

"I'm sorry-"he cut me off

"Yeah, you said that" he turned to go up the stairs.

"Would you just let me finish!" I yelled, following him to his room.

"What are you doing here, Cam?" he asked.

"I'm trying to apologize. Look, you were right. I have no reason to question your motives. It's completely unjustified especially after what happened. I'm sorry. It's just, this is new to me, I've never done this before. I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life. It's just hard for me, but I'll get used to it. I DO trust you. I promise." I finished.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was no longer angry. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hesitated, but hugged me back.

"Can you forgive me?" I whispered into his ear.

"I don't know can you forgive me?" he asked, I could tell he was smiling.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For this!" he laughed before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"No, no, no! Put me down!" I laughed.

He laughed, but tossed me on his bed.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

"Absolutely" he smiled, jumping on top of me.

"Good" I smiled back.

Josh wrapped my arms around his neck and tossed a blanket over us.

I'm not exactly proud of what happened next…


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who don't know a Pay Pal account is kind of like Itunes. It's conected to a bank account, except with paypal your not buying music, your buying anything over the internet. You'll need that later. Zach will be back soon! Enjoy =]**

He kissed me. He leaned down and kissed me. And that's not even the worst part. The worst part was that I was kissing back. I was kissing back, for 12.94 seconds.

"What the hell, Josh?" I yelled pushing him off me and running to stand against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey it takes two people to kiss, little miss innocent!" he yelled. The look on his face told me he regretted it the moment he said it. "No, that's not what I meant to say!" he blurted. "I meant to say that I'm really sorry! I didn't expect that to happen, I just…I got caught up in the moment, and it felt natural like the last time we hung out, and…..I'm just sorry okay? It was an accident. It will NEVER happen again." He put his head in his hands.

I hesitated but admitted, "No, you were right; I kissed back. I'm sorry, too"

We just stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments until I suggested, "Let's just forget it never happened, I mean it's not like either of us felt anything."

He looked up, "Nope. It was like kissing my grandma."

"Gee, thanks" I remarked.

He laughed, "You know what I mean."

"I love Zach"

"And I love DeeDee. You're right. Let's just forget this ever happened."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Uh…..maybe I should, go?"

"No! Don't go, we can still salvage the night. You wanna go get a slice of pizza or something?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. It's just a slice of pizza, right? No biggie. It's just a slice of pizza with a friend. It's no different than a slice of pizza with Bex or Macey.

"Sure." I said heading towards the door.

"Wait….C'mere." He said pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you. I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope it doesn't mess anything up, because I value our friendship." He spoke into my ear.

"Me too. And don't worry about it. It's totally forgotten." I replied before we pulled away and headed out.

* * *

"So" he began as we walked down the sidewalk towards the pizza place, "Why are you spending your summer all alone in that big empty mansion?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to London with my best friend, Bex. This is punishment." I explained.

"For what?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"I've got time. C'mon tell me!" he begged.

"Okay, Okay, fine. So, everybody gets a code name. We use them for missions and such. Well, mine is the chameleon because, well it kind of explains itself. Being the daughter of the headmistress, I'm usually back at the mansion a while before school actually starts. You can imagine it gets pretty boring. It's an old historic mansion and it has a lot of secret passageways, almost all of which I can locate off the top of my head."

"Like in the movies?" He interrupted amazed.

"Yeah" I half laughed. "So sometimes I'll just slip behind a bookcase and hide away from everyone, you know just to relax and get some quiet. Well, one day a while back, I kinda fell asleep in a passageway and missed class."

"That's it?" he asked. "You missed ONE class, and she didn't let you go to London?"

"It was more the 'they couldn't find me' part, than the 'missing class part'."

"What do you mean?"

"It's really complicated. And kinda scary. You'll be totally freaked."

"Try me" he challenged.

"Okay, I'm wanted by a secret terrorist organization that will probably torture me for information and kill me if they can get their hands on me." I smirked knowing it was more than he expected

"What? Are you….Are you like safe just on the street here?" he asked, concerned as we sat down in a booth at the Pizza place.

"Yeah, there haven't been any threats in a while. I mean, technically I'm not supposed to leave school grounds…..I don't really wanna talk about it." I decided.

"Okay, subject dropped." He smiled.

After we got our food, we headed back to the booth.

"So, how's life down at the Abrams family pharmacy?" I asked.

"Same." he mumbled.

"Have you tried talking to your father?" I asked sympathetically.

"Mhmm. I told him everything, and he said, "Son, don't worry, we're gonna get you the help that you need and you are gonna be just fine. Just got your priorities mixed up, that's all."

I laughed when he quoted his father in a low manly voice.

"And DeeDee already has this fantasy in her head that we'll get married and have kids and she'll be a stay at home mom while I take over the family business, but I don't want that. I mean sure, I can see myself marrying DeeDee one day, but not right out of high school! I want to go to college; I want to travel and see the world! I don't wanna settle down right away. Twenty or thirty years from now, I'll regret that I never set foot outside of Roseville Virginia."

"Did you try telling DeeDee that?"

"Yeah. Most productive conversation I've ever had in my entire life. She said, "But, Joshy, who will watch the pharmacy while you're out wandering the world?"

I laughed again when he quoted DeeDee in a high pitched girlie voice.

"Don't give up. You have to live your own life. They'll understand one day. I didn't know you where interested in college?"

"Yeah, I'm really interested in marine biology. Florida State University has a really great program. Actually, I got in to this really great program at FSU for student interested in studying Marine Biology there." I noticed how his face lit up when he started talking about his real dreams.

"Josh that's amazing! You have to go!" I exclaimed.

"It's in the last two weeks of summer...no, my parents would never let me go."

"C'mon!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the booth. I dropped a twenty on the table before rushing out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait! What are we doing?" he asked running to catch up with me.

"Hurry up! You're future awaits!" I laughed.

I kept running at least 10 paces ahead of him until I reached his house. I left the door open for Josh and dashed up to his room. I sat down at his computer desk and opened Internet Explorer.

"What...are...you...doing?" Josh asked as he ran into the room and collapsed in the chair beside me, breathing heavily.

I ignored his question. "Where's your acceptance letter?" I asked.

Handed me the letter from his top drawer and watched intently as I typed the information into .

"Cam no! I can't!" he protested.

I ignored him until I found the tickets I wanted.

"Okay, direct flight from Richmond International Airport to Orlando International Airport. Round trip. The departure time is 2 pm on August 15, the day before the program starts. You get on your plane back here at midnight on the 31st, which is two days after the program ends giving you a little extra time to "wander the world" as DeeDee would say. You have to vacate your dorm the day after the program ends so just bring some extra cash for a cab and hotel the next night. We'll get you a train from Orlando Airport to The University, and there you have it. YOU, Joshua Abrams are going to be a Marine Biologist." I smirked. "I happen to know that you have a Pay Pal account, don't ask, what's your card number?" I asked, amused by his shocked facial expression.

"What? How? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, I can't my parents would hate it and DeeDee"

I cut him off.

"Where is DeeDee right now? Oh that's right she's in Hawaii on vacation, having fun. Why shouldn't you?" I asked.

"I…" he sighed.

"C'mon, live a little. Take a chance. This is YOUR life. Not DeeDee's, Not you Dad's, YOUR'S."

He thought about it for a second, "You're right" he said handing me his card.

"Hell yeah I'm right!" I yelled, while finishing the purchase.

He laughed. "I can't believe I'm really doing this, I can't believe I'm really going."

"Well, believe it, Mr. Marine Biologist." I smiled.

"Thanks, Cam. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said pulling me into another hug. I was beginning to think this was just too much hugging for me, but I didn't want to ruin his big moment.

Josh walked me home and stayed for some ice cream sundaes before he left. As I lay in bed that night, I thought about how this summer turned out better than expected. I was finally happy. But one thought lingered in the back of my head. One not so great thought. One thought that I wished would just go away. When I asked Josh if he felt anything from that kiss….He lied.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh and hung out everyday for the next two weeks. I was having so much fun. It was like, for once in my life I could be normal; I could just kick back and relax. I didn't have to look over my shoulder or worry that something bad could happen, even though I knew it could. Everything was easy and simple. It was reckless, very reckless, but I didn't care.

As shocking as it may seem, Josh became my best friend. I felt closer to him than even Bex and Macey. I could tell him things that I could never tell them.

Even though spending time with Josh helped take my mind off Zach, I still missed him so much. I worried about all the things that could happen to him on his mission. I worried that, like another man I loved, he would never come back.

* * *

Today, we were meeting at the gazebo around 12:00. It was now 11:30 as I ran out the door in jean shorts and a black Skillet t-shirt. I reached the gazebo 7.5 minutes early. I was sitting on the steps, admiring the scenery, when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Well, well, well, Daddy's little girl finally crawled out of her jail cell." Dillon. AND, his group of flaming idiots.

"It's nice to see you too, Dillon." I grinned, sarcastically.

"Maybe you were a little distracted the last time we talked. These are our streets. No Rich bitches allowed." He snapped.

I just laughed and stood up.

"You know boys" I began, stepping past Dillon and addressing his friends, "It's really unfortunate how Dillon treats you. I've never actually seen it but believe me; I've read this story before. In public he's got your back and you've got his. But, when you're all just hanging out, he beats on, huh? Tells you you'll never be as fly as he is? Makes you feel like crap, doesn't he?" they said nothing. "Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, alright? Dillon is an ASS. He pushes you around in fear that one day you'll see that he's nothing but a little insecure bitch." I laughed. "In fact, most of his insecurities lie with his regrettably small penis."

His friend's burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Dillon yelled, angrily. "Why don't you come over here and double check that theory you little slut!" he came towards me.

"Hey!" Josh appeared on the scene. He charged toward Dillon as punched him in the face.

"What the hell man?" Dillon moaned from the ground. His buddies had slowly disappeared, leaving him curled up on the pavement, bleeding and holding his nose.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Josh yelled right back. "What is wrong with you? You don't talk to a girl like that! Especially, Cammie! She's my friend, stay the hell away from her" He finished, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the sidewalk.

"Josh, you didn't have to do that." I spoke.

"Yeah I did. Dillon's a jerk. Nobody talk's to you like that. You're my best friend, of course I defended you." He said, still fuming.

"Hey" I stopped him. "Relax."

I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks. I appreciate it" I said a few second later as we pulled away.

"No problem" he smiled. "Okay, now that we got the drama portion of our day over with, what would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You're leaving in three days; we have to end the summer with something big! Something monumental! Historic! Something very bad ass!" I laughed.

"Hey J man!" yelled a guy approaching us.

"The rents are outta town and I'm throwing a kick ass kegger at my lake house tonight!" he exclaimed, handing us a flyer. "Everybody who's anybody will be there!" he shouted, walking away.

"Something like that." I smirked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! Our final hoorah! Getting crazy, dancing, and making fun of the drunken idiots making fools of themselves? Now that's what I call summer." I joked.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be into it? This is gonna be epic! I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked.

"Don't be late!" I shouted, walking back towards Gallagher.

"A high school party at a lake house! Dancing, music, and drunken entertainment! What could possibly go wrong?" I thought excitedly as I walked back.

I barely even noticed the little voice in my head that said, "EVERYTHING".


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, but I'm back :) **

Chapter 10

I was just about done flat ironing my hair when the doorbell rang.

"You're 37 seconds early," I teased as I opened the door.

Josh stood before me with his hands in his pockets, wearing Vans, khaki shorts, and a dark blue polo shirt. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You look great," he said, admiring my ensemble.

After trying on just about everything in my closet, I gave up and decided to wear the outfit that Macey had given me for my birthday; black flip flops, dark wash jean shorts, and a blue lace tank top. I had Zach's jacket on my arm, in case it got cold later in the night. I grabbed my purse and we climbed into his mother's van and left.

* * *

"You remember the last time we were in this car together?" he asked as we stopped at a red light.

"Of course." I smiled at the nostalgia of the memory.

"That was a good night." He smiled back.

"Yeah, and if my mother hadn't shown up with my CoveOps teacher, it would've been even better," I laughed.

"That's why we had to leave? You didn't really have a headache?"

I shook my head as the guilt washed over my face.

"Wow," he laughed, "Well, you know what? I'm glad she did. I didnt really like sharing you with my whole town anyways. I wanted to be alone with you."

He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back but remained silent.

"Do you have any regrets ?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

I contemplated this for a moment.

"Besides getting caught ? No. I could never regret being with you, Josh."

He smiled. "I do have one regret. I regret letting Dillon get inside my head. I wish I had been more understanding when I found out the truth about you. If I had, things would be different...I might still have you."

Suddenly my face got hot. I looked out the window and replied,

"Yeah. Maybe."

There was another long awkward silence.

"Well, you know what they say. Hindsight is always 20/20," he joked.

He turned up the radio and rolled down the windows. The end of the last song faded out and Tonight by Fun came on.

"Tonight we are young, so lets set the world on fire. We can burn brighter then the sun," he sang along, although it was more like yelling. He was a terrible singer, it made me laugh.

"Oh come on, you know the words. Sing along. You know you want to." He reached over and playfully shoved my shoulder, then turned up the music.

The awkwardness faded as we began to laugh and belt out all the words together, the wind in our faces. It was amazing, liberating even. I had been on countless crazy adventures at Gallagher. My life was full of action and excitement, and yet I've never felt more alive than I did in that moment. I'd never felt more free. I'd dreamed of normalcy my entire life and in that moment I knew I'd achieved it. For the first time in my life I felt like a regular teenager, completely carefree.

"This is officially the song of our summer!" he yelled over the music.

"Definitely!" I laughed back.

* * *

When we pulled up to the beach house, the party was already fully in motion. We parked on the street in front of the house at the end of the line of cars parked all the way down the road. It was an expensive, secluded property. Everybody was there. It seemed as though the entire student body of Roseville High had showed up. They wey were all over the place. There were people dancing inside, playing games and rough housing on the beach, playing chicken in the water, sitting in the hot tub, and making out in the music was blaring from inside and the beach was littered with red solo cups.

"Wow," I said, stunned. I got out of the car, shut the door, and stopped to take it all in. "This is..."

"Not what you expected?" he asked.

"Crazy," I laughed back.

"Well, this is it. Your last few moments as a kegger virgin. You ready, Gallagher Girl ?" he joked.

I let myself miss Zach for just a moment at the sound of his nickname for me, but not longer than a few seconds. I was too excited to think about anything but the party.

"Gallagher Girl? Nah, not tonight. Tonight I'm just a girl," I smiled, hooking my thumbs in my front pockets.

"Well alright, just a girl, you ready?"

I nodded and we began walking towards the party.

"What's the game plan?" I asked.

"The game plan, Cameron -"

"Don't call me Cameron."

"-is not to have a game plan. Stick with me and enjoy yourself. No worries, no spy stuff, none of that freaky sidewalk artist stuff you think I don't notice, and no thinking about Zeke. Just mindless, drunken fun."

"Okay first of all, it's _pavement_ artist. And his name is Zach."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

I thought about it for a moment. I shut my eyes tightly, deciding to take the risk and do it all the way. Go hard or go home, right?

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal." I agreed.

"Wait," he stopped me.

He reached his hand into my back pocket and pulled out my camera. My face got hot again as I tried not to freak out about the fact that he had just touched my ass.

"We have to document this moment." he decided.

We put our pinkies out in a promise and made OMG faces as he held the camera out and took a photo.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked.

He smirked at me and handed back the camera.

"I guess I've got a little pavement artist in me too," he joked, beginning to walk away ahead of me, "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Joshua Abrams, were you looking at my ass!?" I asked amused, power walking to catch up with him.

He laughed and held his hands up in the air.

"Guilty," he admitted.

I shoved him playfully.

"Oh now it's on," he joked, bumping his hip against mine, pushing me into the car on my right.

"As if you haven't checked my ass out tonight too," he accused jokingly as weclimbed the steps to the front door. I hadn't been, but I laughed anyways.

"Okay, this is it," he said as we stood in front of the door, "No turning back now."

He pushed the door open and we stood there taking it in for a second.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

I linked my elbow with his and smiled at him.

We stepped through the doorway and into the house.

Josh watched me as I took in the scene around me. The crazy flashing lights, the pack of teenagers grinding and drinking, the broken valuables scattered around the floor.

"Welcome to my world, Gallagher Girl." he yelled over the music, "Let the fun begin."

**Hope you liked it. I'm gonna start posting regularly again. It's about to get verrrrrry interesting ;) Next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
